


I love you but I hate you

by the_name_is_anna



Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial
Genre: Action, Arguing, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Espionage, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Jaguar Commercial, Love/Hate, Other, Saving eachother, Sex, Spy Story, Stealing, Undercover, Undercover Missions, some cute romance moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_name_is_anna/pseuds/the_name_is_anna
Summary: What does every spy hate? Mostly they hate that someone is trying to jeopardise their mission. Even Tom Hiddleston, the famous spy mastermind has one person who could ruin everything. And who other could it be than the woman he hates the most in the world.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/OFC, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. It all comes back

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial. For now it is only Tom, maybe in the future some more characters will be introduced. I hope you like it, it is a very old work of mine kept hidden, maybe one day I would continue. Sorry for any mistakes.

Footsteps were heard in an empty hall in an abandaned warehouse. It was one of those buildings that people avoid because it might hurt somebody. Some even believe it is haunted by ghosts. Bunch of stories added to the other’s about abandaned houses.

He even admired the building. It is worth the renovating, the city has prommised. It would turn up great, he thought to himself. But he had much more important tasks to focus on. As he was approching the doors at the end of the hall he slowered his walk. His eyes were being carefull. You never know, he always said to himself. 

He walked through the doors and looked all around the room. It was a huge place with high sellings. It looked like it was a huge round shaped room. Some part of the celling was covered in glass which was now dirty and some were even broken. As he was slowly walking towards the center of the room to get to the other end, when he heard a voice. “ Stop right where you are.” said a male voice. He heard it before. He cuckled and slightly turned to his right were detective Stein stood. It looked like he came out of the doors behind him. This place had a lot of ways in, but not as many to get out.

His hands were not carring a gun. That was strange for Tom. Detective made one step towards him, “Why don’t you just surrender for once. Let us end this chase or game or whatever it is.” Stein looked tired, he had enough of this case to catch the notorious Tom Hiddleston. 

They stared at each other for another minute and suddenly Tom laughed hard at him. He leaned his upper body back and put his hand to his stomach. It semeed like detective had said something to die funny. “You really think that some strong words coming from that weak face will prevent me from runing away again. And stop doing my job, which I quite enjoy.” he added in amusing tone. Tom was starring at him just thinking how sweet it would be to just turn around and walk away. After all he will let him. He always did.

“No.” there was a light click “But my words will.” Toms face frowned in horror of the voice he just heard. Something metal and cold was gently pressed at his neck aiming at the bottom of his head. A gun,he presumed, in heands of a dangerous spy. That spy was his worst nightmare. An attractive woman has made his job harder, but not that hard not to be finished. He lightly lifted his hands up in surrender and started to turn towards her. He met her figure and her warm brown eyes. Long brown curls were let loose around her head. Bright red lips curled into a charming smile. She was wearing a beige trench coat. Beneath it was a glimpse of a green skirt that wanted the attention to be seen. He gave her a devious smile that could melt hearts and pierced her with icy blue eyes. God he hated her so much.

“What a surprise to see you here.” trying to look cool and not irritated at all. Ooh but she knew him too well that he was walking a thin line betwen anger and ignorance. Not playing his game she did not reply but only wickedly smiled at him. “Co-working with the person who is trying to lock you down. Wery smart I see.” He was trying trick her with his mocking voice. Teasing her how stupid it is.“I know it is smart.” said her voice in a confident tone. Not allowing him to proceed his mocking.“ This is one of the reasons I am doing this with them.” His smile dropped; “And what would the other reasons be?”

Givim him the widest smile she could in that moment and replied; “You really think I am going to tell you? Ever?” The detective moved towards them. More of the police officers came into the room for cover. Finnishing their job by locking Tom up in handcuffs. He did not resisted, but let them take his hands behind his back an cuff them. “Not that you will have the chance for me to tell you now?” she said to him in a sweet voice. His eyes were locked on her the whole time. His gaze never left her, he just stood there and watched her and studied her. The detective came into their veiw and took the gun that she offered to him. He collected it and emptied it. Tom was not looking at her anymore but fixed his gaze at the gun slightly surprised. Surprised that it was loaded.

Her face become serious as she turned to the detective, “I presume it is done now.” He looked her in the eyes and smiled like she is humorous dumb woman. “Yes it is.” He smiled even wider but her rage grew with that smile. She tried to hide it behind her mask. Well this idiot won’t see it, but someone else already did. “A deal is a deal right?” He extended his hand to shake hers. She did so with a firm shake and a serious expresion on her face. Dead serious. She turned on her heels and walked in the other direction from the others.

Tom had stood there the whole time and listened to everything they were talking. What kind of deal have these two made? What had she got into that she needed help with the police and this brick over here? These were the questions forming in Tom’s head as he waited for the man that detective waived to drag Tom away. Before that man turned him away he looked up and into the direction she was walking.

One step and she will go through that door. She did not look back and he was pulled back to turn around to start walking.


	2. Where it all started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two. In this we see where it all started. In the future there will be some chapters from 'the past' alongside those from 'the present' time. If you know what I mean :) Anyway hope you enjoy it!

6 years ago

The train that moved through the green fields of east England started to slow down as it approached a station. A man sat in a dark blue suit in one of the seats reading a newspaper. Sitting by the window to catch the outside light. He was very concentrated on reading the paper as he did not notice the people entering the train carrige from the station they just stopped. As the people seated the train slowly started to move once more. Comfortable silence filled the train amongst the people as only the light humming of the train was heard. 

The man reading the newspaper suddenly put it down and folded it. He reasted his hand on the window frame scratching his chin lightly with his fingers. His blue green eyes flickering as they followed the outside landscape scenery as the train moved by. He glanced at his watch to see the time. '3 minutes and 45 seconds left' Tom thought to himself. He glanced up to see a man sitting diagonally from him on the other side of the carrige. A man in a black coat looked a bit uncomfortable and a tad nervous.

Tom glanced with his eyes lower on the suitcase that was sitting on the seat next to the man. He smirked 'I found the right man. Too obvious' he though. He glanced at his watch again 'less than a minute'. He was preparing any minute for the train to hit the tunnel as it would go dark in the carrige. That is when he would make his move. Whatching his clock, dark suddenly taking the train more and more. Tom stood up and in two strides moved to the man sitting reaching for the suitcase. Smilling to himself already for his smooth victory. But it was cut short quickly as he grabed nothing but thin air. His hand moved again furter but it just hit the seat. Losing time as the train was getting out of the tunnel he took out his gun from behind his back and sat down quickly next to the man and pointing a gun his side. 

The man jumped in fear as Tom pressed against him with his gun and glared at him. "Where is the case?" he asked. The man quivered and looked at where Tom was sitting. "Iiit's there...where you sit? Iiiiss it not?" He added as Toms glare got even depper. He pressed hid gun even more and the man just got a bit more paler in the face. Toms eyes got even lighter blue as he silently hissed; "You think I would still be here chit chatting with you if I had it?" He was useless Tom thought. He put away his gun and looked around the train. 

In all that interrogation of the man he did not noticed that the train stopped at a small station and a woman stepped of the train carrying a small travel bag and a black suitcase. The train conductor wished her a great day and she thanked him walking on the platform alongside the train which started moving again. She walked down towards the small gravel space usually reserved for parking space. Her white car was already waiting for her there, she got in with her luggage and started the car.  
She put her sunglasses on and smiled to herself 'That was too easy' and drove away.


	3. Brave enough to steal from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry because of the events earlier that day on the train, Tom is now searching for the person responcible for his failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is way longer than the previous two. I know, I am also in shock I was capable wrighting something that long. I hope you enjoy it still, and again sory for any mistakes. Lots of love.

Walking alongside the busy street towards the hotel, her heels clicked on the pavement. She was enjoying the rays of sun that were so rarely in London before the night takes the city. 'Beautiful sunny day' she thought to herself. 'I hope tomorrow will also be sunny'. Her gaze turned forward on the pavement. I need to finish this first thing in the morning with no complication so I can have the rest of the day off by myself without any distractions. Reaching the hotel doors, she smiled to the hotelier at the entrance; "Good day, Miss." "Good day to you too." she replied and entered the hotel.

She reached the counter in the lobby and a man on the other side smiled and greeted her; "Good day and welcome to the Cordial hotel. How are you on this lovely day?" Her smile brightened and she lowered her gaze for a second over his charming words; "Thank you for you welcome I am overwhelmed by the weather today." "That is nice to hear Miss. Now, how may I be of any assistance?" She nodded and reached into her purse, looking for something and answered; "I got a room reservation on the name Simmons." she took her wallet out. The receptionist nodded and started looking at the computer; "Oh, yes there it is. We received a call this morning. Your room is ready, let me just get the keys." he turned and reached for the keys and signalled to the portman in waiting to approach them, so he could carry her bags. "Here you are Miss, room 405. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call. We are at you service. Andrew here will take your bags and carry them to your room." She took the keys he gave her and thanked him. Looking to her right she saw an uniformed hotel employee ready to take her luggage, she handed him her suitcase. He looked at the black briefcase in her other hand, waiting to carry that too but she just smiled; "Just the suitcase, thank you." He nodded and turned to walk toward the elevators. She turned again towards the counter; "Sorry to bother you, but did I by any chance already received any massages?" Her voice turned a little bit serious her eyes bore into the man. He checked and answered her; "It seems no one left any Miss Simmons. If there are going to be any we will immediately inform you." politely smiling back. "Thank you. Oh and also I would really appreciate if you would inform me if anyone was looking for me while I stay in the hotel. Can you do that for me?" with her hand she slides a business card across the counter with money folded on top for him to see. His eyes met with the card and money and he quickly nodded and took the offered card and money. "Yes, yes. Certainly Miss Simmons. Anything for our guests." Nervously looking up, hoping no one saw the exchange, he met with her green eyes starring happily back and red lips in a smile; "Thank you again." While walking away with the briefcase and her purse towards the elevators, amongst the people in the lobby she caught with the corner of her eyes a man leaving the hotel. She smiled to herself 'Now let us see who plays this game better.' the elevator door closing behind her as she entered. 

Alone in the elevator she looked at herself in the mirrored wall 'God I need to shower. I never thought to be so tired and I can not wait to get a little rest.' the elevator dinged the door opened and she stepped out into the hallway 'And then some food would be nice.' Walking she laughed to herself 'You are so silly. You would sell your soul for some food.' Reaching the door and scanning the card 'and to say, you do not limit to good food, noo, you would sell your soul for any food.' Stepping into the room and closing the door behind her, checking it got locked she sighed out loud. "Yes I know I am weak for any food. Especially for desserts." Taking off her heels and stepping on the soft rug she left out a sigh of relief. She looked around the room with dark brown with a little red coloured walls, one could say a beautiful mahogany colour. But the room was not that dark with the sun still streaming through the windows and with light beige colour of the curtains gave the room a little bright touch. Over on the right of the room stood a wooden closet and a dresser with a mirror in a light brown wooden colour. A queen size bed in the middle had light blue sheets and duvets. But the pop of colour was from the little vintage couches in a mustardy yellow colour that stood on the left of the bed in front of two giant windows. Next to them were the doors to the bathroom where she started walking after her quick glance across the room. She threw her purse and the briefcase on the couch along with her beige coat and entered the bathroom to open the water in the shower. Going back to the room she took the suitcase which was left just at the door by the hotel employee and put it on the bed. While opening it the telephone on her nightstand started ringing. Looking at her watch ‘Not a minute for myself’ she thought to herself and answered the phone; “Yes?”

“Hello Miss Simmons, I am sorry to bother you but we got a call for you from Mr. Parker. Should we direct the call to you?” “Yes of course, thank you.” “The pleasure is ours Miss.” There was a silence and then two dial tones signalling the connection. A male voice was then heard; “Good evening Simmons.” “Hello, Jack. What can I do for you on this fine evening?” she said with a sweet mocking purr. “Do not play games.” he quickly replied with stern voice; “Did you get them? Did you succeed?” she sighed loudly enough for him to hear and sat down on the bed; “Yes I did, and yes again. I would appreciate if you would show just a little trust in me.” her hands moving like he was in front of her in the room; “It hurts you know.” hand going on her heat acting hurt. If he could he would pull her through the telephone she knew that when he did not answer her for a solid minute. She chuckled ‘one point for me’ “Listen I am kidding, I am tired, I think you of all would understand this.” Her voice left the silliness behind and with a more serious tone she continued; “Tomorrow all of this will be over, and I can’t express how much I am looking forward to be done with this.” She heard his sigh for himself too; “Yes I know, I understand. But you also know I had to check on you. Right?” smiling finally; ”Yes Jack I know. Everything is going according to plan.” “Good to hear that.” He replied and she smiled again as she just imagined him nodding once with the word he just said. “See you tomorrow. Goodnight.” she stood from the bed waiting for his reply; “Yes, well, goodnight.” and the line was cut off. She put the phone down looking out the window just near the bed observing the evening slowly transforming into the night. 

Thinking back at the past events just from the last year brought a smile to her face. Well the last ten years were full of her traveling around, meeting people, learning languages and building different careers. Hell, twice in that spam of ten years she even ran from her own wedding. All of those adventures of hers helped gain the proper experiences and competences for her to join the agency she is currently working for. Just before she hit the age of 30, now almost a year ago, she met the management department and swoon them into choosing her for the new team. But before that, her past life had to disappear completely. She did not trust them enough to let them deal with it. Instead she created her own plan and created a whole new life by the name Beatrice Lane. Letting go of her family name and also the life she knew and the people who were in it. It took a lot of tears but she made it. Not stopping before, and not stopping now. Allowing her thoughts to wander to her family, Beatrice smiled at the thought of them ‘But there is no time for silly thinking. We still have business and new adventures to attend before morning.’ Turning away from the window where the night slowly began to darken. Closing the door behind her as she entered the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the night. How right she was. 

Downstairs on the street across from the hotel, walked a suited man talking on the telephone; “I will bring it the first thing in the morning. I just have something else to finish first.” His voice calm and smooth looking through the glass door into the hotel lobby. “I do not doubt you Tom.” The voice on the other line chuckled and a withdrawal of breath from smoking was heard, “Have some fun tonight.” Tom was still looking at the lobby when he put the telephone down. His eyes still inspecting and hoping to see the woman figure and soon enough he caught a glimpse of a woman in a grey dress and light brown hair. How could he let her pass without catching his eye? Still standing on the other side he put his hands in the pockets of his suit pants, patiently waiting. The corner of his mouth lifted when he saw her enter the restaurant wing of the hotel. ‘Dinner it is’ his smile deepened as he approached the hotel entrance. 

As soon as Beatrice sat down at the table, the waiter appeared out of nowhere; “Good evening Miss. Here is our menu for tonight dinner suggestions. May I bring you something to drink.” Taking the offered menu from him she answered; “Yes, can I get a glass of red wine” he nodded at her request, smiling still she replied with a thank you. While examining the menu she felt a presence of someone standing near her. A deep melodic male voice was heard speaking to her; “May I suggest choosing the beef stake for dinner. It would go marvellously with the red wine.” Her head slowly rose up to meet a tall male figure standing above her. He was wearing a dark brown, almost black suit with a light blue shirt and a dark tie. But the most impressive was his handsome face. Starring back at her with the most defined blue-green eye colour she ever saw. With a small smile forming on his lips he was looking at her curiously. Tilting his head a little, as his hand reached into the pocket of his pants in his other hand he was holding a glass with brown liquor. Probably whiskey she thought. She trembled a little under his gaze and her eyes widened in surprise “Pardon?” nervously smiling she turned a little on her chair towards him “Were you by any chance observing me and listened to my choice of drink?” He smiled a bit more, eyes leaving her just for a moment as he shifted on his leg “Well, I have to admit you caught my attention the minute you entered the room. And seeing you were alone I just thought, how could a charming lady be all on her own attending dinner?” eyes sparkling a little more with amusement “I just had to approach you. Hopping I did not cross the line to much?” he asked and looked at her a little bit apologetic. Her jaw dropped a little while looking at his face, not to mention his lean body in that suit. And all of his attention on her? Beatrice snapped out of her thoughts probably looking like an idiot when she did not answer him quickly. She flushed a little, feeling how her cheeks got a bit hotter “Sorry. Am, no, not at all.” Smiling again hoping to hide her nervousness she gestured with her hand to the seat opposite her. “Would you like to join me then?” looking at him with a more playful look in her eyes “Or was that not part of your plan?”

His eyes gleaming back at her ‘Oh she is a playful one’ he thought. Politely smiling, he put his glass down on the table and extended his hand. “Let me introduce myself first. My name is Tom Hiddleston.” Reaching for his arm and gently shaking “Pleasure to meet you. Rosalie Simmons.” “The pleasure is all mine.” Replying her with a hint of devilish smile or was she imagining it. Just as he sat down the waiter reappeared with her wine “Here you go Miss.” Turning to Tom he addressed him too; ”Good evening Sir. Will you be joining Miss for dinner?” “Absolutely” he looked from the waiter to Beatrice and his smile was beaming back to her. “Splendid. Would you like anything else to drink?” “Same as Miss. Red wine.” The waiter nodded looking back at Batrice, asking if they were both ready to order. Nodding a little she replied; “Yes we are. The beef stake sounds delicious for tonight. Thank you.” Content with the order he took the menu she was offering to him and left the table leaving them alone. Tom was looking at her the whole time, his eyes boring into her, she looked back at him and caught herself in his stare. In the dim light of the restaurant his blue eyes turned a slightest shade darker. To break the slight tension forming, she reached for her glass and drank a little. “Is there something the matter?” her voice barely a whisper but he heard her. Smirking a little he adverted his gaze from her and leaned forward towards the table, putting his elbows on the table. “Nothing darling. Only deciding which words to speak next to make the at most delightful impression on you.” Her mouth curved into a smile, a bit in awe over his sweet words. Looking back at him smiling playfully and her green eyes full of amusement; “Maybe something else will impress me more than your words.” Corner of his mouth turned up and she could swear his eyes just got a shade darker, if that is even possible. The waiter bringing their food broke the tension of the staring contest they had. As the waiter left their table, they started eating not saying a word to each other. Eating in quiet agreement as to where this night is going to lead. 

“Tell me.” His long legs walking alongside Beatrice across the lobby towards the elevators; “How long are you staying at the hotel?” Letting her enter first as the elevator arrived. As he entered, he did not stand next to her but in front of her so that he was looking at her. Shocked a little, Beatrice took a step back creating a little more space between them. Toms brow raised a bit, waiting for her reply. “Tomorrow I will be leaving. By noon I need to be at the office to finish the contract business I was working on location, and then I am off.” Her mouth forming an honest pleasant smile. “Off to?” he trailed and smiled “I presume on a much needed vacation?” eyes gleaming with joy she nodded back. “You could say that yeah.” Looking at his eyes she felt a little tension leaving her. She was nervous at the dinner, the whole time not knowing what could trigger in turning this night completely around. Who knows what kind of planning is going behind that beautiful head of his. And how damn beautiful it is, she can admit to that. And while we are at it not just his face, his lean long body in that suit is doing something to her. Licking her lips a little, she snapped out of it, corner of his lips turning into a smirk. Thank god the doors opened and he stepped out waiting for her to lead the way to her room. As they walked, she replayed that scene again narrowing her eyes ‘Did he know what I was thinking?’ turning a corner in the hallway ‘Well, he must be aware of his good looks. And how hard is it for him to use that?’ They reached her doors and Beatrice took her card out, unlocking them. Not looking up at him she opened the doors to the room, turning on the light she entered and turned at the doors. Finally, her eyes full of interest and hope looking back at his blue ones filled with lust. He took a step inside still keeping her gaze and with his right hand he pushed the door to close behind them.

Toms eyes searching hers for any hint of rejection or discomfort. When he did not find any, with his hands he cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her. Her eyes closed she leaned into him and opening her mouth to him. Arms going up to his back for her to hold onto him. Breaking the kiss to look at each other for confirmation to continue. She smiled mischievously at him taking his hand in hers and leading him to the bed. He gladly followed her and instead of sitting on the bed, as she wanted, he quickly stepped behind her hugging her form and his mouth slowly kissing the neck. Beatrice closed her eyes and let out a sigh she did not knew she held. She felt his body pressed at her back, warm and strong, his arms caressing her body. She exposed her neck more to his mouth and he gladly excepted, felling his smile on her skin. Beatrice opened her eyes the second she felt him move away from her but she remained still, waiting for his next move. She flinched a little when his hand touched her light brown hair moving it over her shoulder. She felt his finger ever so gently brushing over her skin which peaked over the collar of her dress at the back, goose bumps suddenly present on her skin all the way to her hair. She caught herself holding her breath in anticipation. He looked at her profile, the light from the night illuminating her skin making it shine with goldish colour. He reached for the zipper at her neck still observing her expression. Her cheeks turned a shade pinker and she closed her eyes, lips parting a little more. He could also see a glimpse of her tongue licking her mouth. Continuing to unzip her dress at the end she let it fall to the floor. She felt his eyes all over her body making her straighten her spine more. Hearing him chuckle behind her she slowly turned, her eyebrow raised. Before she could comment on anything his lips pressed hard on hers leaving her a bit shocked. She quickly recovered and instantly put her hands in his hair while his went around her, over her back to her legs lifting her of the ground. Her legs wrapped his hips not breaking the deep kiss. Tom carried Beatrice to the bed and he slowly levered them onto the soft mattress. She fell onto her back still clinging on him and bringing him down with her. Her hands manoeuvred on his shirt buttons as she undid them and dragging his blue shirt from his shoulders. He got rid of the jacket before, but she could not remember when exactly. His mouth formed a small smile leaving her mouth and leaving kisses along her jaw. Eyes snapping open when he raised his head from her neck to look at her, eyes full of heat. ‘What a mess I must be’ she thought as she let a small smile. He leaned on his legs and undid his tie, throwing it behind him. His shirt quickly joined it on the ground.

Looking at her through his eyelashes, licking his lips a little. At the sight of that she let out a moan, hopping he did not hear it. His palms were caressing her thighs towards her hips and up on her torso cupping her breasts. Leaning down he pressed another kiss on her mouth. She accepted him greedily, moaning openly into his mouth. That triggered him even more and his grip on her tightened. He trailed his kisses down to her neck and over to her breasts. Her breath caught in anticipation. Felling his warm breath on her nipples as he sucked on it through the fabric of her thin lace bra, her eyes instantly rolled back in pleasure. His hand trailed alongside her stomach towards her centre. His skilled fingers moved away the laced panties she was wearing. Teasing her a little at the entrance, she let another moan, opening her eyes to meet his. His long finger entered her slowly, mockingly, his eyes looking at her face the whole time. Beatrice let the sensation take over her and she nearly melted at his touch. She heard him chuckle and in his deep raspy voice he gave a comment on her response; “Already so wet for me.” Another finger joining the first making her whimper a bit more. “Openly accepting my every touch to your luscious body.” His mouth pressing onto hers, helping her break the sensation building inside her from his fingers. With her teeth she captured his lower lip and sucking on it a little bit. She let go and opened her eyes to find him already looking at her.

She beamed a smile at him, still on edge with his fingers skilfully moving in and out of her in a slow pace. With one arm she grabbed him by his bicep, digging her nails into his arm, hoping to leave marks. “I want you inside me Tom.” Her head feel back as a loud moan escaped her lips, all caused by his fingers inside her picking up the pace. Still pumping in and out of her she felt her orgasm building inside her, begging for a sweet realise. She perched herself against his palm, making him hit that sweet spot even more. Suddenly she felt a cold whip of air around her as his body disappeared in an instant. Before she could even react, his strong arms gripped on her thighs as he lifted them and pulled her body to the edge of the bed. Her green eyes snapped open at that sudden move, also needing a second to readjust, finding him standing in between her legs at the edge of the bed. His pants were still on, only the zipper was open and his cock ready for her in his hands. Teasing her with its hard head at her entrance, making eye contact with her. Her body heated up and shivered under his gaze full of lust, at that Toms eyes darkened a little. It was the only response he needed. He pushed inside her, slowly, her mouth agape at the felling of him full inside. He moved again and she moaned, her legs hugged his hips and crossing at the back, pulling him closer to her. He quickened his pace, pumping in and out of her more quickly. His breath was heard amongst her moans. Her arms going to her breasts to crease them and at the sight of that, Toms grip on her hips deepened.

The heat from her core started spreading as she felt her orgasm coming; “That’s it darling.” She felt herself rising to the edge, the sensation building inside her and then crashing when she reached her orgasm. Her core squeezing around his cock at the release. Tom pumped her faster a few times more into her orgasm, and then shortly after he heard his name silently escaping her lips, he joined her release with his own. His low grumble inside his throat was so sexy she nearly got wet again. She was still breathing heavily when he pulled out, but she still heard the ruffle of clothes. Snapping her eyes open at the sudden movement on the bed, as the bed deepened under his weight. He was crouching on the bed in his boxers, reaching for her face and cupping it with both hands, kissing her. She smiled when he moved up to sit on his heels, bringing her up by her hand. He raised the soft covers on the bed enough for her to climb under them into the bed, after he gestured with his head a big smile spreading on her face. ‘Huh. I thought he was the kind of guy to run away quickly.’ He got under the covers himself, hugging her from behind, placing a soft kiss on her temples. She giggled a little at that; “Your laugh is so sweet.”, hearing a hint of smile in his voice; “But another time to admire that, don’t you agree?” Still smiling she turned her head to face him, placing a small kiss on his lips. But before he could deepen the kiss she pulled back, looking at him her smile was mischievous, replying; “I agree.” Toms eyes gleamed at the recognition of her little game. “Goodnight Tom.” Turning around and snugging into him more; “Goodnight Rosalie.”

The watch he was clipping close on his wrist read 4.13 in the morning. Reaching for the jacket on the floor by the bed, illuminated only by the light coming from the bathroom. He cracked the doors open enough for him to see a little around the room. As he was putting the jacked on and then fixing his tie, he looked at her sleeping form in the bed. Her shoulder peaked from the covers, light brown hair loose on the pillow and one hand was resting by her face on the pillow. He narrowed his eyes on her, taking in the sight before him, ‘I honestly don’t remember if I ever saw you before.’ palms automatically going inside his pockets; ‘Not even on that train.’ He shrugged the thoughts out of his head and turned on his heels; ”That brings me to the next order of business.” Whispering silently to himself. He went to the yellow set of couches and reached down, moving her beige coat and taking the black briefcase that was sitting on the soft cushion. With the briefcase in hand he turned to the bed, happy to see her still sleeping peacefully. “This is one of many things you need to learn darling.” he stood straighter, more intimidating; “You should never steal from me.” Moving closer to her bed, her full face in his view, looking at her his eyes sparkled a little and smirked. With a quite whisper Tom said; “But you proved to be brave enough to steal from me. I’ll give you that credit.” Turning around, he crossed the room to turn of the light in the bathroom, and quietly left the hotel room, closing the door behind him. 

Turning around alone in the bed, her green eye peaked at the clock on the night stand. 6.51 in the morning, there was a little light already in the room. She turned on her back and stretched her arm above her head. Sitting up on the bed Beatrice looked around the bed examining, if maybe he left something by accident. She chuckled to herself, ‘No. He is a professional run away.’ Her eyes then moved towards the bathroom and the couches. Her gaze landed on the empty space next to her coat on the yellow cushion.


End file.
